


Collected works; 2019

by sodium_chloride



Category: Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends, Thomas the Tank Engine - All Media Types
Genre: Other, TW: Suicide, gordon dies, let drivers rest 2k19, twats in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-10-15 04:25:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17521955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodium_chloride/pseuds/sodium_chloride
Summary: A collection of works detailing the grisly life of those on a railroad. NEWEST CHAPTER: watch the sunrise





	1. our day, our pay

the stream,  
it fills my eyes  
so much so that it almost makes me die; 

the heat, the burn  
it makes the wheels turn  
and yet, how could we earn

 

our wages? 

 

is there something in the pages  
or the law  
that keeps us from working raw? 

or may we pass out,  
without nothing but doubt,  
something just to go about

 

our day.


	2. gleam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> only in the glimpse of a dream

the tracks keep us busy,   
doing our master’s bidding,   
while he pleasures in the city,   
the only job, for us, is doing 

work that breaks the spine-  
the spine of a soul,   
even though you were mine  
now, that isn’t the goal

our only dream,   
something to believe in,   
has gone to deceive  
our gleam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, sugesstions and prompts are open >:)


	3. aiden and andrew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a simple work for aiden and andrew

like the tattered edge of a feather,   
you and i, held together  
sitting on the edge,   
your skin-- a pallid beige. 

underneath my fingers  
your fawn hair, it lingers   
and your lips; so chaste  
even when done in haste. 

take me into your arms,  
protect me from harm,   
let us share our love--  
it fits us like a glove.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> legit folks wassup


	4. the death of a fireman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two crows see another fact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this is dark. Death.

two crows, sitting in a row  
on top of the mast, far away from the blast. 

says one to another   
“my, i would hate to be there.” 

the other squawks, and flies like a hawk-   
over the tangle of metal long mangled.

limp with fear, the crow sees a man hold dear  
in his arm-- a comrade, who is about to fade. 

the other crow, flying through white snow  
he replies, 

“my, that man is about to die.”


	5. shovel in coal and let 'er fly!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a chanty for railroads.

oh, hey, here we go  
goin’ on down to the ol’ railroad!  
meet at the station and we’ll get our way-  
oh, down the old railroad.  
  


oh we’re going on down to the wellsworth way-  
shovel in coal and let her fly!  
i’ll race on down to brendham bay-  
we don’t need know if we live or die!  
  
  


oh, hey, here we go  
goin’ on down to the ol’ railroad!  
meet at the station and we’ll get our way-  
oh, down the old railroad.

 

now look on yonder down the coast-  
shovel in coal and let her fly!  
now we’ll have something to boast-  
we don’t need know if we live or die!  
  
  


oh, hey, here we go  
goin’ on down to the ol’ railroad!  
meet at the station and we’ll get our way-  
oh, down the old railroad.

 

our smoke is white and our steam is fine-  
shovel in coal and let her fly!  
pull the brakes and let’s make haste-  
we don’t need know if we live of die!  
  
  


oh, hey, here we go  
goin’ on down to the ol’ railroad!  
meet at the station and we’ll get our way-  
oh, down the old railroad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can post a sheet music version if y'all want. As always leave a comment on what you would do if you had written this!


	6. i lost my legs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i lost my legs.

a lad, 

it is said, 

has no reason to be sad

to go to bed.

 

yet, here he is,

nothing but dust,

hiding from the sin,

from doing what he must.   
  
  
  
did he deserve

the bayonet to the chest?

or was it a stake

in the mess?  
  
  
  
or did he leave,

without any thought,

and now, he grieves,

now that’s he’s caught?  
  
  
  
many boys, 

men alike, 

they are but toys

for other’s delight.


	7. again from yesterday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> again, it's happening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boy surrealist works. sorry folks.

The sounds of screaming,   
It's driving me crazy. 

Cold metal,   
Coal,   
Water down through the pipes. 

Iron in my mouth,   
Red and scarlet 

Dripping down my chin  
Just like the gin 

 

From yesterday

 

My voice is lost  
The wind had stolen it  
The only thing, I hear  
Is my heart

Beating without meaning

Or reason.


	8. gordon's death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gordon's death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning- gordon dies

The throttle  
It's a bottle

 

Threatening to burst  
If it isn't first

 

Big blue,   
They said,   
Was new--  
Now he's dead. 

 

Gordon was a prodigy  
Ready to go   
Now, his free riding  
Is absent in the snow. 

 

And so am I,   
The one on the footplate  
My body it denies  
That I am forever late.


	9. scarlet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fleeting are the days.....

scarlet is running

a river through the snow

nothing is worth keeping

when one doesn't know

 

pressure, tying a bow

a pretty red

dampening at the brow

and at the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a kudo if you can please i'm desprate


	10. you'd really think?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you'd really think about that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a bit graphic.

you'd really think that i'd leave him there?

splat, impaled....wallowed in despair?

or did you think that i'd sire 

only to leave the situation in which was so dire. 

 

you'd really think about our loss?

what did you think it would cost?

all of them, slain like lambs

and yet, you still march on to the band.   
  
  
  
you'd really think that i'd go?

only to retreat to the place where everyone knows?

how useless of you to think 

that i'd leave but one man to sleep. 

 

you'd reall think that our engine would fall?

only to be repaired, to serve us all?  
  
oh, how you were wrong about it-

and our death, so closely knit. 


	11. hellish in her beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hell can be beautiful

hellish in her beauty

a maid can be 

red to her lips

and wide in the hips

isn't it what we all desire to be?

 

hellish in her beauty

ribs are formed

clutching at the heart

forever deformed

isn't it what we all desire to be?

 

hellish in her beauty 

is the plastic and the knife

bleeding out the true character

that we strike down with strife

isn't it what we all desire to be?

 

hellish in her beauty

the rules by society 

imposed in by no other

then our comrades, each other

isn't it what we all desire to be?


	12. early in the morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> early in the morning, watch the sun rise.

early in the morning,

watch the sunrise.

even if in mourning,

never will it be a surprise. 

 

come calling to me, 

like the morning loon.

if a place i'd rather be,

it'd be here with you.  

 

o'er land and sea, 

through the wind and rain.

pray for my speed, 

for me- no pain. 

 

fire the shells, 

one two three. 

now trot on back to hell, 

always-- singing gleefully. 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, y'all, write a damn comment because a writer can't get energy from nothing.


End file.
